


John's Typical Day

by AuraWhiteFox



Series: A Typical Day turned into a Non-Typical Night [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Short, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraWhiteFox/pseuds/AuraWhiteFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what kind of day does one John Watson have? Especally with being the flat-mate of Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Typical Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching the first episode of Sherlock Holmes A Study in Pink. Me and my friends were giggling for hours afterwords.
> 
> Because this soooo can actually happen with those two.
> 
> Not sure if I should expand this, if you think I should write or write a sequel please feel free to comment and say so.  
> Enjoy!

John didn't bother acting like he was surprised or shocked or the more likely scenario…mortified.

Walking into his shared apartment to seeing his flat-mate masturbating on their shared couch was just another day in  
John's new strange life.

So instead of sputtering in embarrassment and outrage, or turning tail and running out of the apartment John just closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen to put away the groceries he was holding away in the fridge.

John calmly put the bread away in the bread box and the milk and butter in the fridge, once again ignoring the strangeness in his life…i.e. the sever head on the top shelf of the ice box.

After the groceries were all put away John reached into one of the cupboards and pulled out a kettle.

"Sherlock when you're done in there do you think you'll be in need of some tea?"

There was silence for a moment before Sherlock's slightly out of breath voice answered him from the nearby living room.

"Ah yes that would be lovely, two sugars please."

And that was a typical end of John Watson's new life as the flat-mate and assistant of one Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
